Back to Ireland
by elysa-lu
Summary: When Bella learns she's heading back to Ireland with her family, she struggles to find the right thing to do. Leave Cleo, Lewis, Rikki, and Will forever and be loyal to her family, or stay with her friends. But when she heads back to Ireland with her family, they face troubles, and something horrible could happen to all of them. Bella/Will, Cleo/Lewis, Rikki/Zane (later on)
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Hi this is my first fanfic on H2O, and my 2nd fanfic and I haven't exactly mastered it, so please be nice. :-) In order for this fanfic to work, (it's kinda like season 4), it will be set on the last year of school. Won't be too big of a deal :/ So season 3 was just their 2nd to last year :-) Anyways, bear with me :D**

**3 reviews= new chapter, please be honest with reviews, I wanna make this fanfiction good! :)**

**Chapter 1: The News**

"Can you believe school starts in a week?" Rikki groaned. "All that learning, that studying!" She continued complaining. "How horrible will it be? It's our last year of school!"

Bella and Cleo rolled their eyes. Bella had good studies, and so did Cleo. Rikki could get good ones to if she actually tried. "You know, Rikki, you could actually try to get good grades!" Cleo said, relaxing on the sandy beach. "You might as well enjoy the summer as it lasts, only one more week, Rikki."

"Plus, you survived 12 years of school already, you could do with this year," Bella reassured. "It won't be _too _bad."

"That's what they all say." Rikki said shaking her head jokingly. Bella and Cleo continued to roll their eyes. Rikki laughed.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Rikki suggested. Bella looked at her curiously and Cleo stared out at the open water. They hadn't been on a swim together for the whole summer. Even alone they only swam once or twice the whole summer. During the school year, they used to do it daily. Rikki sighed, "Come on! It's been so long since we got a swim, just because Mako's a bit... well... you know, _broken_... It doesn't mean we have to avoid the water!"

Bella sighed, "I guess," they both looked at Cleo which nodded and shrugged, "What could go wrong?"

**In the Ocean (5 minutes later)**

All of the mermaids smiled at each other. It felt so good to be in the water at last, _together. _They suddenly gave each other a look which asked them to race to Mako. At the end, Bella won the race. Second was Cleo, and Rikki was third by a split second.

"Guys, look at the Moon Pool. Doesn't it look... _Different? _Doesn't it look normal, like the way without scattered rocks, and well, doesn't it look like it healed?" Bella asked. She struggled to climb out of the moon pool with her heavy tail. She made a motion with her hand to her tail and the water droplets on her tail turned into gelatine. She brushed them off and got her legs back. Rikki and Cleo did the same except Rikki heated the water off her tail while Cleo just controlled the water droplets and set them off back into the pool.

"Did someone fix it, or... Something?" Cleo suggested, having nothing in her head.

"Probably not, it's like," Rikki stopped. "It's like... As if Mako healed by itself, as if... It needed to heal to," Rikki was interrupted by Bella.

"-protect itself from something upcoming!" Bella realized, eyes widening.

"NO!" Cleo slmost yelled. "We've dealt with saving Earth from a comet, how much more do we have to do? Life shouldn't just depend on us! It depends on others too. Mako isn't giving us any answers. That's a reason to believe there's _nothing _going on." _There's nothing happening to Mako, and there never will be again_, Cleo tried to convince herself. But every time, she found it harder to believe it.

Bella and Rikki exchanged worried glances. They both knew Cleo was stubborn at times, and she would convince herself that nothing was going on.

"Cleo, something is going on around here, it may not be the comet, but we have to prepare ourselves, we have to protect Mako, and each other," Rikki noted. Bella nodded in agreement.

Bella looked at her watch, "Guys I gotta go down to the cafe for a sound check," she said hurriedly, "Bye guys!" She rushed off and dove into the Moon Pool splashing Cleo and Rikki.

Cleo laughed and Rikki gave an annoyed look and they both dove into the water as well.

**At the Cafe**

"Bella!" Nate's voice rang through the cafe. Bella whipped her head around to Nate. "You were meant to be up for a sound check 30 minutes ago!" He almost yelled.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Coming," she said.

"1, 2, 3," Nate counted down motioning for the band to start.

_I thought that life was kind, just a state of mind,_

_Then I found you and the sun shone brightly,_

_It's like when your alone, just pick up the phone,_

_I hear your voice and I don't feel so empty,_

_I, I- you can do anything, __I-I-I_

_Cause I, I, I believe in all that I can be,_

_And I, I, I feel like the air now I can breathe,_

_now think about love, 'bout love,_

_now think about you..._

"Sounds great, Bella!" Nate complimented.

"Thanks," Bella replied, she rushed off stage to get a juice.

"Hey, Bella!" Will called.

Bella turned her head around, "Hey Will."

"So..." Will started the conversation awkwardly. "How's things?" He sounded like he was questioning himself then questioning Bella.

Bella laughed at Will's question, "Great, I guess."

"You need any help with the full moon tonight? Because, I'd be glad to help," Will suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm having a sleepover at Cleo's tonigh," Bella answered.

Bella recieved a text from her phone-

**Cleo- full moon rises at _6:52. _meet at mine about 6:00, k?**

**Bella- sure, cya there.**

Bella read her watch... It was already 5:37. "I gotta go Will, I'm suppose to meet at Cleo's at 6:00, ok? Bye!" Bella waved and rushed off.

"Bye," Will said, but she was already gone. He smiled to himself, Bella was always in a hurry like that.

**At Cleo's House**

"Hey!" Bella greeted as Cleo walked in the room. "So... Rikki here yet?"

"Nope, she doesn't take full moons as seriously, so she's a little late sometimes. Never too late though," Cleo added. They both knew what that meant.

Just then, Rikki came in the door. "Hey guys, sorry I was so late."

"It's okay," Cleo said, "Come in. Kim, my dad and Sam are gonna come back about 10 minutes later. They're expecting us to be reviewing stuff, after about at 6:10 ish they are leaving to see a relative," Cleo stated.

She pulled out her notebook and her laptop, she searched something up quickly, wrote down some notes, and told Bella and Rikki to do the same.

"Alright then, after they leave we should be all set."

**Cleo's House, 6:04**

"Kim!" Don called. "Your going to hold us back!" He turned to Cleo, "Are you sure you can't come with us?"

"Yeah, me, Bella and Rikki have to review these school stuff, if we don't, we might fall behind," Cleo lied and apologized.

Don nodded, "Of course."

Kim came down. "Finally! What took you so long, Kim?" Don scolded.

"Let's just go," Sam suggested. With that Don and Sam said goodbyes to Cleo and set off.

"Well, now what do we do?" Rikki asked.

"Let's go upstairs and set up," Cleo suggested.

"We don't even have a problem with the any mermaid stuff this time, why meet up at a full moon and have a sleepover?" Rikki complained.

"Hey hey, mermaid or not we're still friends aren't we?" Bella pointed out.

"Uh-huh..." She muttered.

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Plus, what if we start howling at the moon? What if all of us start staring at the moon?" Cleo asked.

"Well, if one of us do, the other non moonstruck mermaid could call Will or Lewis, now that he's back," Bella answered. "It'll be fine."

Cleo got a text message from Lewis:

**Hey cleo, just letting u know that the full moon is rising in 10 minutes :)  
**

Cleo smiled, then replied quickly.

**Thanks, Lewis, I'm already prepared with the girls, I got to go.**

The three girls suddenly heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Cleo said to the girls.

"Who is it?" Cleo opened the door to see Bella's mom. She had seen her once or twice before to recognize her but not familiarize with her. "Oh, are you here to see Bella?"

"Yes, I need to talk with her," Mrs. Hartley said.

"I'll get her, she's upstairs with Rikki," Cleo ran upstairs. "Bella, your mom's here."

Bella's eyes widened. "What?" She was shocked. "Tell her I'm already asleep."

"Bella, it's 6:30, she's not gonna believe that, I already told her you were upstairs with Rikki."

"Fine," she ran down the stairs. "What is it, mom?"

"A word in private, Isabella," Mrs. Hartley said. Bella hated how her mom called her _Isabella _instead of _Bella_.

"Didn't I say to call me Bella?" Bella said, annoyed.

"Fine, Bella, a word in private."

They got into a seperate room. "As you might already heard, we are moving back to Ireland," Mrs. Hartley said.

"No!" Bella said. "I want to stay here at Australia with Cleo and Rikki."

"We are moving back to Ireland, Isabel-" She stopped herself. "Bella. You will be back there with your old friends just like your friends here, Bella," Mrs. Hartley spoke softly.

_They aren't mermaids, though. _ Bella's old friends had never knew about her secret. None of her friends when she moved around knew her secret but Rikki and Cleo. Cleo, Rikki, Will, Lewis, and Zane were the only ones that ever knew about her. "I want to stay here, mom! I like it here. I don't want to move back to Ireland!" She almost yelled, but she didn't want Cleo and Rikki to find out about it.

"Well, we're going to talk about this sooner or later, Isabella. Tomorrow afternoon, we're talking about this again," Mrs. Hartley stated, she then closed the door leaving Bella thinking. _I wouldn't go back to Ireland! I wouldn't!_

She got back upstairs.

"What was that all about, Bella?" Rikki asked.

"Nothing, it was just... Just that she wanted to make sure I was alright at Cleo's and I was coming back tomorrow afternoon," She lied. The least thing Bella wanted was Rikki and Cleo bothering her about it.

"M-hmm..." Rikki said.

They slept through the night, without anyone being moonstruck or having problems. Before they slept, they were talking about Mako, and how it magically restored itself. Cleo was the only one having trouble believing it.

**Later at the Cafe (Morning to Afternoon time)**

"Hey Bella!" Will called. "Rikki, Cleo," he greeted.

"Hey Will," Bella replied.

"How'd you guys take the last full moon?" Will asked. Though over the summer, know one had troubles with the tentacle, there was that one time the mermaids all got moonstruck and swam to Mako. "You didn't get moonstruck, did you?"

"No, we were fine."

Bella recieved a text:

**Isabella, come home now.**

It was from Mrs. Hartley, _again_.

"Guys I gotta go," Bella said quickly. "I'll, uh... See you around. Bye!"

"What's up with Bella?" Will asked.

"I dunno, yesterday, she was acting kinda quiet after her mom came over to Cleo's and had a talk with her," Cleo answered. "It's probably nothing anyways."

**At Bella's House**

"Isabella Hartley!" Her mother called. "Our family is leaving to Ireland next week, you have to start packing. Your dad, Lucy and I have already finished packing!"

Lucy was Bella's little sister. Lucy was 13 years old and extremely annoying according to Bella. "For the last time, I don't want to go to Ireland! I love it here! I can't just leave Will, Cleo, and Rikki behind!"

"Well, that's not your decision to make, Isabella. Lucy, your dad and I are leaving next week. You're not going to be left behind here, so pack your bags, Isabella," Mrs. Hartley said firmly.

Mr. Hartley came in too. "Isabella, I know it's hard for you to move again, but you'll find new friends."

_There's no one like Cleo, Will, and Rikki! _Bella complained in her thoughts. "But I finally found some friends that understood me, and I've understood them!"

"You're leaving to Ireland next week, Isabella Hartley!" Bella's dad yelled. "That's final."

**That's all. Hope you enjoyed, this is my 1st fanfiction so... Well, I didn't master it yet :) PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY WHAT YOU THINK! Suggestions are always welcome. :D**

**-Elysa**


	2. Chapter 2: Go with the Flow

**Hi, Elysa here :D Chapter 2 of H2O, again, still didn't master fanfiction yet. :) Sorry for long update. I'll try to update 1 a week, if I can more. But I have this trip to China, and it's hard to type on an iPad, because my sister, Elena, hogs the only computer, so yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water (I wish...)**

**Chapter 2: Go with the Flow**

Cleo came down rushing through the stairs. "Sorry I'm late, dad," Cleo apologized, while she was brushing her teeth, she got wet by accident.

"Cleo, you are gonna make your little sister, Kim, late _again_!" Don scolded.

"Sorry, won't happen again," Cleo apologized.

**At School with Bella, Rikki, and Will**

"Ugh! This is the first day of school, the first minute of school and I hate it," Rikki complained. "All those books, learning, and homework!" She continued to list them, endlessly.

Will, Bella, and Cleo all laughed. "It's not so bad," Bella said.

Rikki rolled her eyes. "What's your first class?"

"Chemistry," Bella replied.

"Ugh... Math," Rikki groaned.

"I have Chemistry too," Cleo said to Bella.

"History..." Will replied, looking at his list.

"I have Math next. Then History, and _then _English," Bella continued. "Gym, and then Lunch, of course."

"What else?" Rikki asked.

"I'm getting to it! I have Science, then Lang. Arts," she sighed.

"I have History, Math, Chemistry, English, Gym, Lunch, Lang. Arts, then Science," Will listed.

"See? So much classes, that's..." Rikki counted all of the classes, "8 classes!"

"Uhmm... Rikki, lunch isn't a class," Cleo said.

"Fine, 7, that still doesn't make a difference," she stated.

"Whatever, I'm Chemistry, History, Lang. Arts, Gym, Math, Lunch, Science, and then English," Cleo said.

"Great, I have almost no classes with you guys," Rikki complained. "I have first thing in the morning, Math, Gym, Lang. Arts, English, Science, Lunch, Chemistry, and then History."

**Bella- Chemistry, Math, History, English, Gym, Lunch, Science, Lang. Arts**

**Will- History, Math, Chemistry, English, Science, Lunch, Lang. Arts, Gym**

**Cleo- Chemistry, History, Lang. Arts, Gym, Math, Lunch, Science, English**

**Rikki- Math, Gym, Lang. Arts, English, Science, Lunch, Chemistry, History**

"Well, let's head to chemistry, Cleo," Bella said cheerfully. "See you at Math, and see _you _at English." She looked at Will then Rikki, and went along with Cleo to Chemistry.

**At Chemistry Class with Cleo and Bella (a while *not hours, weeks maybe months* later)**

"Today we will be testing water, and how it cools and increases. **I couldn't think of anything else, so I just copied the idea they had in H2O for Queen for a Day. **Pour water into the beakers inside the beaker full of ice, and take notes," Ms. Taylor stated.

Bella and Cleo stared at each other, the only word they heard was 'water'. "Why are you two waiting? Pour the water into the beaker, hurry!" Ms. Taylor instructed us.

"Is there gloves, around here?" Bella asked, with an excuse.

"Gloves?" Ms. Taylor repeated. "Why would you need gloves, it's just water, not venom or poison or anything. Just water."

_Just water_, Cleo thought.

"Well, I'm scared of cold. And I don't want to touch the ice by accident, so... Gloves, please?" Cleo made up an excuse.

"Very well, over there at the bottom cabinet," Ms. Taylor said, eyeing Cleo suspiciously.

"Thank you," Cleo said. She took off to the bottom cabinet, getting two pairs of gloves for herself and Bella. She handed Bella a pair of gloves. "That was close."

"Yeah."

**After all classes**

"So... How were your classes, Rikki?" Cleo asked.

"Bad, horrible, terrible! So much homework given!" Rikki complained. "I'm so not gonna pass G12. It's been like, a month!"

"Relax, it wasn't that bad, was it, Cleo?" Bella looked at Cleo.

"Yeah, it was better than I expected. Just in the morning, me and Bella were close to being exposed," Cleo shrugged.

"WHAT?!" Will and Rikki yelled in unison, stopping.

"Relax," Bella calmed them down. "We were smart enough to get gloves. It was the water thing, how did you manage that, Rikki?"

"Huh? Me? Oh, I paired up with another girl and she just did all the work," Rikki said. "It was simple, she didn't mind, she _wanted _to do all the work... Weird..."

"Well, you pulled that off easily!" Bella said, imagining it. "You got lucky there."

"Yeah..."

Bella gets another text.

**Isabella, we are leaving to in Ireland 3 days, you haven't even started packing! -Mom**

Bella groaned.

"What? Who was that?" Will asked.

"Uh-what?" She replied. She looked down at her phone. "Oh! That... That was just my... mom, my cousin's visiting."

"M-hm..." Rikki said peeking. "So you wouldn't mind sharing the text with us, would you, Bella?" Rikki grabbed the phone from Bella.

"No! It's just..." Bella was interrupted.

"Isabella, we are leaving to Ireland in _3 days_, you haven't even started packing, Mom," Rikki read aloud. "Huh."

"YOUR MOVING TO IRELAND?" Cleo and Will almost yelled.

Bella looked away. "Well... I don't _want _to... My dad, mom, and sister are all for it. I'm the only one that wants to stay here," Bella shrugged. "If I move to Ireland, it's for good. We're not coming back..." Bella still didn't look at Rikki, Cleo, or even Will.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cleo asked.

"Because... I don't know. It's just really... I dunno? I don't want to leave here, especially since I finally met some friends that understood well... The buisness with mermaids and stuff... At first it was delayed a bit so..." Bella finally looked up at three pairs of concerned eyes.

"We could come with you, just to stay for a couple weeks," Cleo suggested, obviously trying to comfort her.

"No, no. I mean, you guys don't have to change your lives just because of this. You've made a life here already," Bella said. "I mean, you don't have to do anything."

"Well, I could just get maybe a month off at the Marine Park to visit," Cleo offered.

"No, I'll just deal with it. You guys and Lewis should all just stay here. I'll be fine in Ireland," Bella said looking at her three friends. They looked at her strangely, "What? I mean, there's always the Sea Caves of Ireland to look forward to, right?"

"That just gives me another reason to want to go with you, Bella," Will said. "I've never seen any other moon pool related place other than on Mako."

Bella looked at him and sighed. "I'm leaving in three days, and I'll be sure to keep in touch and visit for sure," Bella suggested. "Or I could ask my parents just to not move to Ireland."

"It's G12, the last year of school, I don't even want to stay here," Rikki said. "I would kill for an excuse to get out of school." That made Bella smile a bit, she always loved Rikki's small jokes. "Holiday break starts tomorrow you know. I'd gladly ask my dad to go to Ireland for a short trip."

"Me too," Will jumped in. "It couldn't hurt, could it?" He smiled down at Bella warmly, which she did too when she heard Will would come too.

"Your coming too?" Bella asked Will. She loved that Will was willing to come with her to Ireland just for her.

"Of course, you don't think I'd just say bye and leave you, did you?" Will was still smiling and looking at Bella. He reached out his hand for hers. Their fingers entwined as they continued to look at eachother smiling.

Rikki, who was always the one to break things like this walked between them. "Ahem."

Will blushed furiously, while Bella did the same looking away. And then passed her gaze to Cleo. "Are you coming?"

"I wouldn't miss it, neither would Lewis!" Cleo replied.

"Thanks guys, it really means a lot that you would do this for me," Bella said gratefully, looking from Rikki to Cleo to Will where her gaze rested on. He held her hand out again and the 4 walked away from school.

**Rikki's house**

"Dad, I'm home!" Rikki called, knowing she'd get the same reply everyday 'That's great!'

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you," Rikki started. Her dad looked up in surprise.

"Talk? What about?" Her dad was surprised at this. Though Rikki was the only child and her parents divorced so it was just Rikki and her dad, they didn't have that special father daughter bond.

"I was wondering if I could go to Ireland over break with Bella. It would be great, I wouldn't be alone there. Cleo, Lewis, and Will are coming as well, so it'd be safe there!" Rikki pleaded her dad. She normally wasn't the one that begged, but she really wanted to stay with Bella.

"Er... I guess it'd be fine. Call me each night to let me know you're safe alright?" Rikki's dad said. They weren't too close, but that didn't mean he didn't care for her.

"Great, thanks!"

**Cleo's House**

"I've been wondering... If I could stay at Ireland for the next few weeks of holiday break?" Cleo quickly added,"It'd be totally safe, there would be Bella, her parents, and Rikki! We could stay with Bella for the holidays." She left out the part about Lewis and Will, knowing if Cleo said that, her dad would explode.

"Cleo, you can't just leave," Cleo's dad said. "Studies go _first_," Don confirmed.

"B-But it'd be safe, and it's just over holiday break, so it's not like skipping school or something!" Cleo complained.

"How long would you be staying then?" Don asked.

"Just for the holiday, it won't be that long, I _promise_!" Cleo pleaded. _Please, please, please say yes! _I was desperate by now to go to Ireland with Bella now.

"Fine," Don agreed. Cleo almost squealed and sprinted up the stairs to pack. "Call me every night!"

"I promise!" Cleo called just to get her Dad out of the way of the trip.

**Will's POV**

I was glad I was going on the trip with Bella. And of course Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis. First of all, it's just about 3 weeks to spend time with Bella. I get to see more of where she came from as well, and where she turned into a mermaid.

I didn't need any permission at all from my family, they didn't normally check on me, even if they did, it was by phone.

I heard a loud knocking on my door. I walked to open it, expecting to see my girlfriend, Bella. But, to my dismay, it was Sophie, my sister. It wasn't that I hated her, it was just that she wouldn't like the idea of me spending 3 whole weeks with Bella, Rikki, Cleo, and Lewis.

"What's all this stuff?" Sophie poked at a small suitcase of my stuff. She stares at me suspiciously.

"I'm taking a trip to Ireland for the holidays with Bella," I answered. I saw her face twist in shock. She opened her mouth to reply while her eyes grew smaller in anger. After Sophie had been nice for a while to Bella, she lost it again and started to hate on her when I started talking about her too much, and we hung out too much.

"You're going with _Bella _to Ireland? Just you and Bella? You guys are in high school, not married! You aren't just going to act like some happy couple on a vacation!" Sophie yelled. "You've given up too much for her. You could of aphad a record for free diving, but you threw it all away for _Bella, _you could have some great deal with Diving with me, maybe millions of dollars. But. You threw it away for Bella."

"I didn't throw it away for her. I simply just decided I'm not that competitive," I said calmly, "Anyways, Bella's special. She's not like any other girl I've met before. There's no one like her."

"I just don't think she's right for you. She's different, she's hiding something... Some secret. And when I find out what it is, you're going to be begging to never see her again," Sophie answered. "And I will find out what it is. What if she's just using you?"

The thought scared me though I knew Bella, of all girls, would never think of even doing that. But what she all saud scared me most, if whar Sophie said did happen, _She's different, she's hiding something... Some secret. And I will find out what it is. _I was scared if Bella was ever found out, Sophie would do something to harm her.

"Well, if you must know, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis are also coming. And she's not using me. She's not like that," I said, knowing I was saying the truth.

"Fine, but I'm going to find out what that secret is, I promise," Sophie hissed and stormed out of the room. _She wasn't heading directly to Bella's house, was she? _I turned to her, she was heading the way back to her own apartment. I sighed in relief but I still had doubts. I was scared. Scared for myself _and_ Bella. What if she found out and did something bad to Bella? What if she wouldn't let me be with Bella, by telling someone to lock her up?

I knew only time could tell.

**Second chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Keep up those reviews :) If I feel I really should post, I will, and it won't depend on reviews. :D **

**Sneak Peek: Will, Bella, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis meet up at the Rikki. Sophie's up to something... But what is it? What happens when Zane finds out about this trip with Rikki? ***was that a little too much?*****

**Anyways keep up the reviews! 2+ reviews= New Chapter :D Enjoy.**

**Elysa *xElysax***


	3. Chapter 3: One Chance

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :) Here's my next chapter. This chapter is mainly Zikki/Wella. You guys vote, should I put Zane and Rikki together? Yes or no? Just curious, what's your guys favorite pairing? Enjoy the chapter! ~Elysa**

Chapter 3: A Chance

Will, Bella, Rikki, Cleo and Lewis walked into Rikki's, talking about their trip to Ireland. Unfortunately, Zane was holding the fort and caught Rikki's eye.

Zane walked towards Rikki and the others. "What's mermaid club doing now?" Zane joked. "It's rare seeing you all together here."

"Well we are, now deal with it," Rikki snapped at Zane. Zane held his hands up as if saying 'no harm'. Rikki was never nice to Zane, she told herself that Zane was just another liar and cheater. But inside, she felt more with him, a _lot_ more. But it was buried inside Rikki so deep she would never notice.

"Calm down, do you guys want anything?" Zane asked.

"No thanks," Cleo replied, she turned to her 4 friends for confirmation.

"What are you guys chatting about anyways?" Zane said. Rikki and the rest looked at him all with the 'as if you don't know' look. "Okay, so it's mermaid club stuff. What is it?"

"We're going to Ireland, happy?" Rikki replied.

"What?!" Zane said in shock, obviously not taking it well. He didn't want Rikki to spend time so far away, even if it was just temporary.

**Sophie's POV**

I knew something just wasn't right with Bella. She was so mysterious. I knew she was heading to Ireland the day after tomorrow, so I decided to follow her, find her secret.

I'm not going to stalk her, it's just to find what she's hiding. And to protect Will from her. I felt bad for Will, he had to be stuck with that witch 24-7. I knew Bella could possibly be...

1. Using Will

2. Cheating on Will

3. I have no idea, but I'm sure it's one of those, or something big.

I booked a trip to Ireland, to go on the same day, which I payed extra money for, and with the help of Bella's parents, I simply asked them, saying I was Bella's friend, where they were staying and booked the nearest hotel.

Will would be so thankful that I had saved him from that _Bella _girl that he would never even think about her again. I never liked Bella anyways, she probably did something with Will's mind to make him even like her.

**With the Girls, Will, Lewis, and Zane**

"You 5 are all going to Ireland together?" Zane practically yelled.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Bella said, then she added, "Do you have a problem with that?" Bella looked at Zane's reaction, it was still frozen in shock.

"Why?"

"Cause that's where I'm moving, and there visiting me during break. So... Do you have a problem with that?" Bella answered.

"Can I come with you guys?" Zane suggested. They gave him crazed looks, "Oh, well, come on! I already know about mermaid club so... Why not?"

"Maybe because you blew it last year?" Rikki started. "Hmm... What else?" She said sarcastically, looking at her friends.

They all started listing things that Zane did, you couldn't hear one over another. Once they stopped, Rikki started talking again. "See? None of us really need you there."

"Rikki, can't I talk to you? For at least a minute?"

"Sure, talk," Rikki replied. "Go on."

"In _private?_"

"Fine."

The two walked up to Zane's office, and he started speaking. "Why do you need Will and Lewis more than you need me? I could prove I could help, you know."

"First of all, this is just about visiting Bella over the break. not your words 'mermaid club stuff'. And second, Lewis and Will actually put us first," Rikki snapped.

"It didn't seem like it when Lewis left for America," Zane protested.

"True, but he tries hard to protect us."

"What about Will? He mostly just does it because he's madly in love with Bella," Zane said, he had a strong hatred for Will, even if he didn't like Rikki. "How do you know he really cares for you guys?"

"He may like Bella... _a lot._ But he does care for me and Cleo too, just like he's our brother," Rikki stated. "Anyways, I've got a lot on my mind, I gotta go."

"Just give me this chance, and I _promise _I won't mess up," Zane said, a serious look on his face. Then added with a chuckle, "Well, I'll try my best, really."

"Even if I let you come on the trip, I don't know if the others would," Rikki replied. "To make it easier, if the others agree on you going, then you could go."

"Okay," Zane agreed. He walked out the office, leaving Rikki thinking of what she just did. _Oh my god, what if the others agree? Then what've I done, bringing Zane along on the trip?_

Rikki walked out to find Zane talking to Bella, Cleo, Lewis, and Will. She could make out most of the words he were saying.

"Would you let me go on the trip if I could?" Zane asked.

"Well, I'd agree if Rikki agrees," Cleo said. She turned to Bella who was nodding.

"I agree with Bella and Cleo on this one," Will answered, clutching Bella's hand tight under the table. "Well, not that I have a _huge_ liking of you going."

"Eh... I don't know, Zane..." Lewis started. "Rikki said 'If they agree, you could go on the trip', didn't she?"

That caught Zane's attention. "Why not I go on the trip, Lewis. We've had our differences in the beginning. But it turned out fine, didn't it?" He said patting Lewis' back. "So why not let me go on this trip?"

"Eh... I guess."

"Yes!" Zane nearly shouted. He turned to Rikki. "They agreed for me to go on the trip with you guys!"

"Great, why are you _so _happy? It doesn't mean we're dating," Rikki snorted.

"But I get to hang out with you, don't I?" Zane asked. "At least it's something..."

"Right," Rikki sighed. She didn't care for Zane anymore than of an annoying friend. Or so she kept saying. She didn't honestly know if she had a tiny bit of heart for Zane left, or if it was all destroyed when he ruined it.

"Well, I better get packing!" Bella said, not wanting to be apart or even see a Zane and Rikki conversation. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Bella," Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, and Will said in unison. Will gave Bella a quick kiss and waved one more time before speaking to the others again.

"Well, I better get out too, I mean, one minute too much and Sophie would be searching for me," Will waved to them and walked out the door.

"It's our time to leave too, isn't it _Lewis_?" Cleo looked at Lewis for help. Obviously none of them liked Rikki and Zane conversations either, normally cause they ended up a bit heated.

"Huh?" Lewis looked at Cleo, then Cleo gave him a '_Follow Along_' look And he nodded. "Yeah, uh... We have to go on a date, its been... Uhmmmmm... 15 years since we met, so, er... Bye!" Lewis and Cleo hurriedly rush out of the café.

"Why did everyone leave all of a sudden?" Zane asked. Rikki shrugged.

"I have an appointment with my cousin, Renee, so... I gotta go," Rikki rushed out as well.

"Rikki!" Zane called. Rikki turned around, expecting him to say something like, 'Look, wait, can I talk to you? Boring, boring, boring, I like you, blah blah blah. I won't mess up again.' But instead he said, "I thought you didn't have any cousins?"

Rikki half chuckled at his joke. "Right, did I say cousin? I said co-worker," Rikki said, "I just got a new job as a, Marine Park worker to be, with uhm, Cleo so we could hang out and protect each other."

"Come on, Rikki," Zane begged. "I never meant to hurt you, I never would, and you know that. I love you, and whatever I done was stupid. And, I won't make the same mistake. I won't mess up again. I promise." _Well, there it is, that's what he says, just like the other 79 times I've counted_, Rikki thought.

"You kissed Sophie, you put your friends in front of me, you almost revealed me, you basically tried to threaten me!" Rikki almost screamed, she knew if anyone heard her, they would say "Reveal?"

"I know, and those are the mistakes I would never make again, give me one chance. And that's all I need," Zane said. "_One chance_. All we need is honesty."

"I'll think about that." Rikki then quickly added, "While I meet Renee, a friend."

She stalked away quickly. "I thought I said _honesty_!"

"And I was, you never asked where she was from!" Rikki yelled back playfully. Zane gave her a 'what?' look and she replied, "She's from my mind." She then walked faster away so Zane couldn't see her anymore.

Truth was, Rikki still had a small crush on Zane. Sure she didn't love him, but she did have a crush. She thought about him still, and what would it be like if he was still with her. But, her mind never went too far, they always stood, guarding her heart to make sure no one would ever hurt her heart ever again like Zane had.

* * *

**At Bella's House**

Bella looked up to see the time, 2:14, she promise she'd see Will at 3:30, and it was about a 15 minutes walk from here.

She quickly put on a yellow sundress that showed off her happiness and cheerfulness. She looked in her mirror across the room to see if her blue crystal necklace was alright. Bella's naturally curly honey blonde hair waved down her shoulders and back.

She then went back to packing, now knowing if she left on the right time, she wouldn't look bad at least. Bella stuffed and folded her clothes and all of her possessions in to boxes, that were being brought to Ireland tomorrow. She was going to miss this place. Every single thing of it, every detail and every person.

Bella wanted to cry when she thought of losing Will, Lewis, Cleo, and Rikki. She even didn't want to leave Zane, who's been very annoying. Nate, who's been very, well, _wrong_, and hitting on her. She'd even miss Sophie a bit, though she was very sneaky, manipulative, and a little evil, she still wouldn't take away anything that Will loved, or anything else that meant a lot. _Or was that what she thought?_

Bella looked at the time again, she had spent lots of time daydreaming she had passed an hour. She rushed down the stairs and started walking towards Will's boatshed. She knew Will wouldn't mind Bella a bit late.

**Bella's POV**

I walked across Will's boatshed, I quickly peeked through the window, seeing what Will was doing, I couldn't see him, but I could hear some moving going on. It was kind of a hobby of mine, peeking through his window, though it led to lots of bad things.

I had once mistakenly overheard him and Rikki practicing Will's skills of confidence to ask me out ***IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHICH EPISODE THIS IS, IT'S 'BEACH PARTY***. At first, I thought he was really asking Rikki, and I got worried, so I asked Nate instead. At last he said he liked me, which really surprised me at first, and when he told me it was just him practicing to ask me out for getting his confidence, I thought it was really really sweet.

I knocked on his door and he immediately opened. "Hey Will." He didn't reply at first, he was just staring at me, I took this moment to look deep into his blue eyes. He quickly snapped out of it and gave a light blush.

"Hi Bella, come in," he said, gesturing for me to go in. "You look... beautiful."

"Hm? Thanks," I thanked him for that. I didn't like most guys just hitting on me because of my looks, but I knew Will liked me for many other reasons. He almost gave me an essay of how I was special, and I was different from all the girls he's ever met, even if I wasn't a mermaid.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I stared into her deep blue ocean eyes. It was as if once you started staring, it was like a spell you couldn't snap out of, I quickly brought myself to reality and let Bella in. "Hi, Bella, come in."

I gestured for her to come in, she was wearing a bright yellow sun dress with her hair naturally curling down her shoulders. Her blue crystal necklace was perfect and she smelt so good. "You look... beautiful."

"Hm? Thanks," she looked down, away from my eyes, unable to meet them. She finally looked up, shyly. I loved the way that she didn't know that she was naturally beautiful, without make up, she was even prettier. She didn't need to dress up, and she would look prettier than anyone I've ever met.

I pulled her down to a couch and sat down with her. I put my arm around her and she lie her head on my chest. "Are you excited for the trip?" I asked. "You know, for Ireland?"

"Of course I am," she had a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned for her. She didn't look great, and her voice was even shaking slightly if you listened carefully. "Tell me please, I'm here for you."

She looked into my eyes and sighed. "It's just, that, the sooner I leave to Ireland, its like a countdown thats going to happen. And soon, you'll leave, and I don't want to leave Australia, not permanently." She almost had tears in her eyes, she hugged me tighter and I returned it. "I don't want to leave you, Cleo, Rikki, and Lewis. You've guys been the only real friends I have. And you've been my only real boyfriend."

I knew what she meant, she had told me before that all the guys she's ever met were selfish, cheating, lying, and just playing and using her. I've been the only guy that really loved her, and I was leaving her. _But, I couldn't._

I wouldn't let her go. She meant so much to me, I loved her. Could it be the end?

**The end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW PLEASE! Anyways, I love Wella the most, so there's a lot of Bella/Will, but there are always going to be other things going on. For example, drama, mystery, and of course Zikki and Clewis. Review of what you thought! I promise I will put more Clewis, for the ones out there that love Cleo/Lewis**

**Sneak Peek:**

**Will Zane and Rikki get back together? Or is there no chance at all? Sophie is plotting, but is she smart enough to find this one out? Would Will love Bella enough to never let her go? Or will Bella's heart be broken again...? What's going on with Clewis?**

**THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I'd like to thank...**

**Irishdanceringurlz1776, ****WhiteRose101, ****Zikki lover, monkeygirl1l, and Sara4325!**

**Thank you all for reviewing my stories, its been really helpful. And those of you that favorited and followed my stories! Thx!**

**~Elysa**


	4. Chapter 4: Aboard

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is finally here... If I'm not updating (I'll try twice or once a week), I'm either having trouble thinking or just busy. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and, keep them up! I've decided to keep Zikki in the story. To: Zikki lover, its going to come in the next few chapters, and I've already hinted a bit of Rikki's feelings if you've noticed. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Aboard

Bella walked into the cafe, searching for Cleo, Rikki, Will, or Lewis. They were supposed to meet up at Rikki's before they went to the airport together for there trip to Ireland tomorrow and discuss. Then they were going home to get their things and meet at the airport later. Her eyes stopped when she saw someone, not Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, or Will, but Sophie. Sophie was staring at her suspiciously.

She quickly moved her gaze to Rikki, not wanting to know what Sophie was planning. "Hey Rikki!"

"Hey Bella," she replied.

"Are the others here yet? Cleo? Will? Lewis? _Zane_?" Bella asked, emphasizing 'Zane' while rolling her eyes. "Hey, who's going to take over while Zane's gone?" She said curiously, then added. "Is it Sophie?"

"I don't know, really," Rikki replied. "Why Sophie?"

"She was staring at me, just when I walked in and she seemed to be waiting... for someone," Bella explained quickly, "You never know what goes on in her head."

Speaking of her, Sophie walked up to them. "Bella. Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" She asked. _Now what? _Bella thought_._

When they walked to a private place, she said, "Are you cheating on Will?" Sophie said in a serious tone, which almost sounded like 'You're cheating on Will!' Instead of asking the question.

"What? No!" Bella protested. "I would never cheat on him."

"Then why are you hiding something from him?" Sophie asked. "I know... Your either cheating, or using him. And I don't want my little brother to figure that out by you getting caught."

"Well, I'm not cheating or using him."

"Then what's the secret, hmm?" Sophie questioned. "Is it so important, that you wouldn't tell your _boyfriend_?"

Bella hesitated, she knew if she said he knew her secret, then there would be a secret. Then Sophie would keep chasing her until she found out she was a mermaid. Unfortunately, Sophie saw her hesitate, "Ah hah! You are hiding something from Will, I knew it! You hesitated, which kind of proves you are hiding some secret from Will!" Sophie exclaimed.

"No, I'm not!" Bella protested. She was scared that Sophie would tell something to Will, and for a second, he would believe Sophie, and confront her.

At that moment, Will came in the door, and walked towards them, he said a, "Hi," that really startled Bella because she just noticed he came in. "So what's up?"

"Nothing," Bella quickly muttered.

"Bella's cheating on you," Sophie quickly said, Bella couldn't tell if she really believed it or if she was just messing with her.

"Bella?" Will turned to her.

"No! I'm _not_."

"Oh really? Then why are you so secretive?" Sophie asked Bella. At that moment, Will relaxed, this was about Bella's _mermaid_ secret, not anything else.

"Because, I have a lot going on in my life," Bella made an excuse.

"You see? So, much, excuses!" Sophie pointed at Bella while looking at Will. Will shook his head. "What? You believe her?!" She shrieked.

"She said she wasn't and I believe her," Will shrugged. Sophie didn't say anything she just dragged him into a place out of Bella's earshot. "Sophie, it's gotten too far with your suspicions of Bella," Will hated to do this to his sister, but he cared for Bella too much to let her in on her. "You can't just keep doing this to her."

Sophie started to fume while Will walked away.

* * *

**Will's POV**

I was taking a walk on the beach with Bella, we reached Lewis's secret fishing spot and sat down. She stared up to the ocean, her blue eyes matching the color of the ocean reflecting in her eyes which looked beautiful.

I broke the silence, "You know, you should be careful around Sophie now, she's up to you, you know?" I knew she knew that, but I needed her to know that I cared too.

"I know, but, why does Sophie want to know so much? She's never up to or accusing Rikki and Cleo of anything, and they have the same secret as me," Bella looked up to me, she lifted her feet from the sand, probably so the water wouldn't wash over them.

"It doesn't matter, Bella, all that matters is your secret won't be spilled," I reassured her sweetly. She smiled up to me and I walked her back to her house. I rushed back to my house and got my stuff and getting ready for the airport tomorrow.

* * *

"Now that we're away from Rikki and Zane..." Cleo started, she was hand in hand with Lewis, "Want to go on a picnic or something? It'd be fun, right?"

"Sure, why not? I'll go get some food, and you get some blankets and we'll meet up at the beach maybe?" Lewis suggested, he loved spending time with Cleo no matter where or when.

"Sure! Bye, see you around 1:30?" Cleo asked, she checked her watch- 1:04.

"Why not? Bye."

Cleo waved her hand and skipped away.

Cleo put on her blue crystal necklace, and stumbled across her old silver locket, with a white gem on it. She remembered at the end of the school year, Emma had given it to her as a going away present. She missed Emma very much, but of course she was really happy that Bella had completed their trio once again.

She put on an orange simple dress with sandals, that suited the beach. She then rushed down to a beach grabbing a simple white blanket sheet enough for Lewis and her to sit on.

She headed to the beach and realized Lewis was already there with a large basket. Seeing this she hurried up to him, eager for the picnic and the date with Lewis.

"Hey Lewis!" Cleo set the blanket down and Lewis opened the picnic basket revealing lots of fruit and a couple sandwiches, including some water with a straw. Lewis always did so much for Cleo, and Cleo always did something as well, showing Lewis she could do stuff for him too. "It's perfect!"

"I know, well, I try," Lewis said proudly knowing he could make Cleo happy. "So, how's Mako been?"

"Well, it's weird it just healed, suddenly, but the last time we went to Mako, we couldn't find anything different, even when we went their on a full moon."

Lewis almost choked on his drink, "Full Moon?!" He screeched.

Cleo chuckled a bit. "Don't worry Lewis, we were dry the whole time," Cleo reassured, giving him a short kiss on the cheek that calmed him down.

"You better of been," Lewis sighed. "Well, I can't wait for the trip to Ireland, we'll finally see the Sea Caves of Ireland. I mean, if she remembers the way."

"Of course she will, Lewis! It's like if Emma comes back 5 years later, would she remember the way to Mako. It is almost as if you can't forget Mako, because its your home," Cleo slapped his back playfully. Se laughed and popped a grape in her mouth.

"I guess, but I would like to know about the Sea Caves. Maybe I should take a sample test of Mako, then when I go to the Sea Caves, I could take some more tests and compare them!" Lewis suggested.

"Tell that to Rikki," Cleo laughed. They both knew that Rikki hated how Lewis was so scientific. He was less scientific than when he was 2 years ago when he decided science over magic, but even now he still did tests.

"I know, I know, science beats magic," Lewis held his hands up playfully.

Cleo giggled and they continued to talk for a while.

"Anyways, I've got to go pack some more things, bye!" Cleo waved, folded the white blanket sheet and walked home again.

Lewis waved and packed the food up and walked away.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

I walked up to the counter to see Zane. I didn't like Zane anymore, not anymore than a friend, I decided Zane wouldn't be so bad as a friend. "Is there any other waiter? Or waitress?"

"Very funny Rikki," Zane said. "So what would you like?"

"Cranberry Booster, and have you packed your bags and gotten a ticket for the airplane?" I asked. "And who's holding the fort when your gone?"

"My cousin, Mike is. And yes I have, first class," Zane bragged. I rolled my eyes showing I didn't care and Zane just went to prepare the juice.

"Of course, first class," I muttered.

Zane handed me my Cranberry Booster and then said, "On the house."

"Thanks," I said, waving. "Bye, I'm going to uh... Pack my bags."

Zane mouthed a 'what?' More at himself then at Rikki. He just waved when he saw that Rikki was leaving. "Uhm... Bye."

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning at the Airport**

Cleo, Bella, Rikki, Will, Lewis, Bella's parents, and Zane met up at the airport early morning at 9:30 for their 12:00 flight to Ireland. Bella's family, not including Bella herself, walked ahead of the six teenagers, their luggage behind them.

"You think we could survive on a plane for 18 hours? I mean, that's _so_ far!" Rikki complained.

"No it's not," Zane countered. "I think it's going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You've got first class," Bella replied. "I mean, you have way better conditions then just regular seats. You're the only one that could afford it."

"I would of payed for 5 more, but you guys had the tickets ready by then, didn't you?" Zane defended himself. "Plus, second class if fine."

They headed to gate A37, where they could get a flight to Ireland. They sat down, each next to their boyfriends, along with Rikki next to Zane and Bella's parents and sisters behind them. Her parents were just chatting with Bella's little sister, Lucy, about going to 9th grade at their new school.

* * *

"So, you excited for your trip to Ireland?" Will asked Bella as he wrapped his arm around Bella protectively. Bella smiled at the outside but inside, she felt sad. She didn't want to go to Ireland. Once Will, Rikki, Cleo, Lewis, and even Zane left, she would feel so empty.

Unfortunately for Bella, Will noticed her sadness and decided to speak up. "Something wrong, Bella?" Bella could feel worry bubbling up in Will as his grip tighten on Bella's shoulder.

"No."

"I don't believe that," Will reached for her hand. "Tell me what's wrong, and I could make you feel better," he offered, entwining their fingers.

"It's just that when you guys leave, I feel like, _I_ won't be completed," Bella sighed, "I'll feel so empty, like there'a no one out there anymore. I'll never see be back in Australia again. I might never see you again."

"Bella, you would see me again. I'd swim across the world to see you again. You mean everything to me," Will reassured and calmed her down.

Bella gave him a kiss on the lips that lasted for 3 seconds, but felt like 5 hours to both of them, leaving Will aching for it to be longer.

However, the romantic moment was ruined by a-not-so friendly Zane, "Get a room!" He snapped.

Bella looked away, getting redder each minute, and Will just staring at Bella blushing. _So adorable_, he thought. He didn't care what others thought of them, he cared what Bella and himself thought of their relationship. To prove that to Bella, he kissed Bella again, this time with more passion, smiling while doing this. Soon, 3 seconds later she pulled away, much to Will's dissapointment but he dealt with it.

"I thought I said 'get a room'?" Zane complaines while Rikki groaned.

Instead of complaining or groaning, Cleo mentioned it was cute, making them blush, "Aww, I thought it was cute." Lewis had no reaction but admiring Cleo as if he was the only one in the room.

They all heard the speakers go on saying Gate A37 could aboard the plane to Ireland now. Will and Lewis walked in happily hand in hand with their girlfriends, leaving Rikki and Zane looking like an official couple, making Rikki angry... Or was it a different emotion buried?

The row of the middle column held four seats, that were taken by Rikki on the middle left side, Cleo in the middle right side and Lewis on the right side. There was some random girl on the left side. Lucky Zane however, was resting, his feet on a foot rest in first class. On the right side of the plane, next to the window, there was room for 3, in which a random boy with dark brown hair sat on the very right next to the window, Bella, in the middle, next to the boy, and Will on the left.

The boy, who seemed interested in Bella, was making Will fume in anger. Bella, however, didn't seem to notice the boy's interest in her. Soon, the boy decided to start a conversation with Bella. "So... My name's Luke, what's yours?" He was obviously showing interest in Bella now.

But even now, Bella didn't notice. "Bella," she replied.

Will glared at Luke, but all Luke's attention was on Bella. He hated how so much boys liked Bella, and he almost had to emotionally fight off the other boys sometimes to stay with Bella. He couldn't blame Bella though, she was so beautiful.

"Are you from Ireland?" He said again, trying to get her attention, since it was mostly on the stars.

Then finally, Bella turned to him. "Yeah."

"So am I," Luke replied, smiling. "Are you living there?"

"I'm moving in with my family today. My boyfriend and friends are visiting me, before they go back to Australia," Bella replied. This half reassured Will. It at least meant she hadn't forgotten he was there on the plane.

"I live there too, right at the city we fly in to, Dublin," Luke tried to touch his hand to hers by 'accident', but she moved her hand to put a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"That's where I'm moving too. I'm going to 12th grade at Dublin High, how about you?" Bella asked. She wasn't necessarily _in_ to Luke, she just wanted to make a good friend in Ireland, so she would get over it.

"Yeah, same here. I'm 19, how about you?" Luke asked.

"18."

Will was secretly jealous of Luke. He had so much in common with Bella, he felt like after he left, maybe Bella and Luke would start a relationship. _No! Bella would never do that to me! She knows I love her, and she's not the kinda girl to do that._

"Well, I hope to see you around school, then... And, I'll be sure to welcome you."

"Thanks."

"So... That must be your boyfriend?" Luke faced Will, it seemed as if both were going to be competing for Bella's attention the whole plane ride. _Just great! _Bella thought.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Will snapped at him, almost losing his temper. Bella had never seen him this angry.

"No." He glared at Will.

Bella just cleared her throat, straightening her blue sundress. Then turned to Will. "Will, can you please stop this?" She begged.

"But that guys being a jerk," Will muttered like a three year old hating on someone because they were so so 'mean'.

"Not that much."

"Because he has a huge crush on you! I swear I can't survive on this plane for 18 hours watching him flirting with you," Will snapped quietly, out of Luke's earshot. Bella flinched at this, and as soon as Will saw this, he quickly apologized. "Sorry Bella. I guess i just got a little carried away. I got jealous. I just... Don't like the fact of another guy liking you, and I feel like when you and I get seperated, its as if your going to forget about me then just leave me for her. Like our relationship is in jeopardy."

Bella looked at him, reassuring him, "That's never going to happen, Will. I love you, Will, and I'm not letting you go," Bella whispered and kissed him gently. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I won't stop you from being beautiful, its not your fault, after all, is it?" Will tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

Meanwhile Cleo and Lewis were chatting each other off about Ireland, Zane in first class watching a movie. Rikki looking around the plane when something caught her eye. She saw the back of a head of a girl with short curly red hair. Was that possibly... _No! It couldn't of been... Sophie!_

**I'm done with Chapter 4, finally! Well hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 5 is coming to you soon!**

**Sneak Peek:**

**What was Sophie doing on the plane? How do Will and Bella handle the situation with Luke when he keeps hitting on her? And how are Zane, Cleo, and Lewis doing?**

**Well, I'll try to update in 5 days+, 1 and a half week MAXIMUM. PS, what do you think of my new OC, Luke? Hope you liked him!**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**~Elysa *xElysax***


	5. Chapter 5: Plane Rides

**Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, and not being able to upload. I've been really busy with school-related stuff :) Still, I wish to keep updating the story! This one is Cleo/Lewis, Rikki/Zane (kind of, I guess, Rikki still isn't _too _friendly with Zane), and Bella/Will. Well, hope you enjoy and... Yeah!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Its really helpful, and just... Continue to REVIEW I guess! Special thanks to ObsessedwReading and Zikki lover (You guys are really helpful :) Enjoy the chapter, guys!**

**~Elysa**

Chapter 5: Plane Rides

**Rikki's POV**

I stared. Not at anything, but Sophie. _How could Sophie be here? She wasn't invited to come here with me, Bella, Lewis, Rikki, Will, or even...! _Zane. Could Zane of really been stupid enough to tell Sophie?

I tilted my head, he was against her last year... Wasn't she? But... Then again, Zane did kiss Sophie before, could he of told her. I shook my head, _Idiot Zane! _

I slapped Cleo's arm, then Lewis's arm. "Sophie!" I pointed to her, whispering so only they could hear.

"Sophie?!" Cleo almost shrieked. "B-bu-b-but she's suppose to b-be in the G-Gold Coast, right?" Cleo asked. "She's definitely up to Bella, or one of us. What's she going to do? I thought she got over all that stuff by... A long time ago!"

"Cleo, we never know what goes through that girl's head. But, I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean, she could just be visiting Ireland for... a... Relative?" I suggested, Cleo shook her head. "Business Trip?" She continued to shake it. "Stalking us?" Cleo stopped shaking her head, but the look still remained on her face.

"She's probably suspicious of us, she's never really known our secret, but she definitely knew something was up last year," Cleo whispered, careful Sophie couldn't hear, even if she was eavesdropping. "I mean, Sophie knew that Bella was always hiding something, and she's smart enough to add up we share something... Well, special."

"I know that, Cleo, but she could think that we just have the same bloodline or something like that," I suggested.

"She knows were not in a family, Rikki. Sertori, Chadwick, and Hartley are three different last names," Cleo rolled her eyes. "We probably wouldn't even be cousins or something."

"Second cousins?" I joked. "I mean, we could be distant family members, right?"

"Sure," Cleo changed the subject. "Did you know that the day after tomorrow is the day we first met Bella and found out she was a mermaid? Now that's a day to remember! So much happened that day. We met Bella, we found a new mermaid to complete us, we met Will, we experienced our first tentacle attack, the first day of the café, and even tiny details like the full moon. We should celebrate with Bella!"

"Yeah!" I said sarcastically agreeing with her.

"No, we could set up a small party at the Sea Caves of Ireland once Bella shows us, we could do the same thing we did with Emma, kind of a slideshow of all the pictures of our mermaid memories. Those were so great! We could also invite Lewis and Will!" Cleo squealed. I raised my eyebrows. "And Zane?"

"Zane doesn't have to join."

"He's done something for us in the past, including when Bella was in our group, he deserves to have a little 1-year since it all happened party, shouldn't he?" Cleo convinced.

"I guess, but... I make 3 basic rules," I stated. "1, no party hats. 2, no squealing. 3, make it enjoyable."

"Okay! Done! I'll start planning in my head right now!" Cleo squealed excitedly. Se held out a finger,"I'll need food, blankets, pillows, and lots of other things! I can't wait!"

Then she just kept murmuring words, planning for the party. Then she turned to Lewis, tapped him on the shoulder and whispered,"Me and Rikki are planning a party at the Sea Caves the day after tomorrow, which is one year after the day we got our forst tentacle attack, the day we met Bella and Will, Rikki's café first day, and it was a full moon!"

"That's great, Cleo, but it's going to be a full moon there too. We can't afford accidents," Lewis said softly. Cleo looked a bit sad and disappointed.

"It'll be fine, Lewis!" Cleo shook her head. "We've been out some full moons, why not this time? It's a special day of the year, one that we could never dorget, and we want to celebrate it."

"Fine, but me, Zane, and Will are going to be watching you, and with you to keep you from being moonstruck and keeping you company, okay, Cleo?" Lewis asked.

"I was considering that anyways, can you tell Will, and then tell him to tell Bella?" Cleo asked with puppy eyes. Lewis new he couldn't resist Cleo's eyes and he turned to Will while Cleo turned to Rikki and tapped her. "Rikki, could you go tell Zane about the party at the Sea Caves? It's going to be great!"

Rikki rolled her eyes but went to talk to Zane.

* * *

**With Rikki and Zane**

Rikki tapped Zane's shoulder, who was apparently sleeping. When Zane didn't wake up, she pushed his sholder.

"Rikki?" He said, opening his eyes drowsily. He sat up, staring. "So, What are you here for? You want me back?" Zane jumped to the conclusion.

"No... It's just that Bella, Will, Lewis, Cleo, and I are having a one year since we met Bella party. We're having you, Will, and Lewis as 'chaperones'," Rikki but air quotes around chaperones. "So... Will you do it?"

"Yeah, of course, why not?" Zane asked.

"Thanks Zane!" Rikki said.

"On ONE condition."

"Thanks," Rikki repeated sarcastically. "What?"

"You. Have. To. Kiss. Me." Zane broke it down. Rikki had a shocked face at first, but then she started smiling.**  
**

"Sure? Why not?" She turned and kissed him on the _cheek_. "So you'll do it? Thanks!"

"Rikki!" Zane called. "You know that's not What I meant! Rikki! Rikki?" Zane called, turning back. Zane crashed his head against the back of his pillowed seat. "Ugh!"

Rikki ran through the plane, back to Cleo's seat. _Phew! That was close! I never would want to kiss Zane ever! Again! _

"Cleo, did you tell Bella?"

"Mhm..."

_I really do wonder what this party with them is going to be like... I wonder what Ireland is going to be like. Most importantly, I wonder what it's going to be like when I've left Bella... She's a good friend, and I hate the thought of losing her. Emma left us once, and I think that was a mistake, and I don't want it to happen again. Will it?_

Rikki loooked to Sophie's direction, she was flipping throughh a magazine, but at the same time, she kept glancing at Will and Bella. _ Great! Sophie's suspicions of Bella. _ Rikki just looked to what Bella and Will were doing. Will was looking down, staring at Bella, who was sleeping on his shoulder soundily. _ I normally don't say this but, they are cute together, and they really love eachother._

* * *

Cleo looked at Lewis,"Do you think its going to be alright?" Lewis looked at her curiously. "I mean, well, do you think its going to be alright...? The full moon, with Bella, Rikki, you, Will, and Zane at the Sea Caves? I mean, what if one of us fall in, and we lose control, like we did with our weather powers."

"Cleo, its going to be fine, nothings going to happen. It hasn't happened before, and that proves that it won't happen now," Lewis said, kissing Cleo's cheek.

Cleo sighed. "It doesn't prove anything, but I believe you."

_If only Cleo and Lewis had the ability to tell the future, they would know that things might never be the same..._

* * *

**With Bella and Will**

**Will's POV**

I was glad that 'Luke' boy was finally sleeping. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Bella, even when I told him Bella was my girlfriend, and mine. Couldn't "Luke" find his own girlfriend? I sighed. Bella was sleeping on my shoulders, but even as she slept, she had a beautiful smile.

_All those girls with dresses and make-up, Bella will always be more beautiful, even if its in the morning, or 3:00 AM at night. It didn't matter. _When she sleeps, her smile is still there, and it reminds me of the bubbly cheerfulness in her voice each time she speaks that could cheer me up no matter how down I was.

Finally, I decided to take a short sleep as well, knowing it was night, and it would only be 7 more hours. Just enough for a perfect and short sleep, and knowing the ride would be over soon later.

I grew drowsy, and before you know it, I was asleep, and I was dreaming. About Bella.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I woke up on Will's shoulder, I was still really drowsy and I looked at the time. 9:37 AM, Ireland time. Great! I still have 4 more hours to go. I looked up at Will next, and saw him sleeping, and I smiled. It was very "interesting" to watch someone you love as much as I love Will. Then I rested my head down on to his shoulder again, but this time, I couldn't sleep.

I had the strangest feeling something was wrong. I didn't know what it was... But, something... Something, was going on. _Could it be Mako? I mean, it did look strange when we left it, but surely it won't be a problem? _

I instantly felt guilty about dragging Cleo and Rikki here. I was worried that once they went back, they would find something's bad happened, and I would be the fault of it. What if it was true? It wouldn't be the first time I guessed something right like it... But I guess I couldn't worry now.

I couldn't wait to see my friends in Ireland! Their names were Gracelyn, Jaylene, and Lyla. (**You guys vote: Should I make them OCs? Or should I just leave them out of the story?**) Gracelyn was the short, skinny and loving one. She was the second youngest of all of us, and surprisingly, I was younger then her. She had the palest skin and beach blonde straight hair that hung loose, while her eyes were almost golden brown. Jaylene was nice, and always positive, with the darkest brown hair, and brown eyes. She loved to draw, but she wasn't perfect, but she didn't care at all. Lyla. She was the joker, the one that never took anything serious, but she made it easier for all of us, and she could relax us down. She had slightly curled blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

But then, I thought of my ex-boyfriend, Ryan (Should I put him as an OC as well? Vote!), would he be upset? I was afraid that Will would break up with me, because I didn't tell him that Ryan was my boyfriend, or ex. I never _officially_ broke up with him, but... We never really came in contact after a month... I guess he would still be an 'official' boyfriend, but... We never got in contact, and I guess... He might of forgotten about me, so maybe... He would've got a new girlfriend, we've all found something else, and we're all happy! Good, right? I hope...

I decided to think of something else. _Things have gone wrong since I've decided to leave the Gold Coast! I'd thought it go fine for the first few weeks, but I'm worrying about Mako, about my friends, and everything else! What could I do? _I thought. It was so frustrating. First Mako to think about. Then I decided to think warm happy thoughts like my friends... But then it led to Ryan, who I did not know what he was doing. And for all I know, he could of completely forgotten about me _or _he's been thinking about me everyday, and can't wait for me to get back...

I lay on Will's shoulder, thinking. Would he break up with me...? If I told him... I kind of had 2 boyfriends? I didn't do it on purpose... My eyes started to tear in the process, but I stopped, of course. I knew I might turn into a mermaid if I did. And that wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, a voice disrupted me. Will's voice, "Bella? Something wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied.

* * *

The flight was landing and Bella, Will, Zane, Cleo, Lewis, and Rikki got off the plane, with Bella's parents of course. Bella's family had let her stay with Will, Zane, Cleo, Lewis, and Rikki for the first day.

"It's 8:48 AM. If you'd like... I could show you the Sea Caves?" Bella asked.

"Sure!" Cleo and Will said in unison.

"Can't wait," Rikki replied.

Zane and Lewis nodded as well. They six left the airport, and finally, reached their hotel called 'Beresford Hotel'. "Okay. So we're here," they had gotten 2 big rooms. One for Rikki and Cleo to share, and the other for Will, Zane, and Lewis to share. Zane, had paid for it, saying he would gladly do so.

"Well. I'm going to leave my stuff here if that's okay with you, Cleo, Rikki?" Bella pointed down at her suitcase.

"Sure. Why not?" Cleo sat on her bed, tired.

"Well, who's up for the Sea Caves now?" Bella smiled.

"Definitely me!" Cleo jumped off, while Rikki raised her hand.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Will said excitedly.

"Okay." Lewis and Zane both said.

The six went to the island, and Bella walked around the cliff of rocks near the ocean. "It's somewhere around here, guys. Err... I remember it just should be a hole in the ground. It should be by the side here. It's kind of like Mako Island but the hole shouldn't be too steep." Bella informed, glancing at the ground. "Oh! Over here!" Bella squeaked excitedly. Will chuckled at her excitement.

They each slid down the hole. "Just walk along the wall, it's dark, but you'll soon see when you reach the pool... Just about now..." Bella said.

"Wow. It's... Beautiful," Will commented.

"It's like the Moon Pool, just with the moon on the side of the pool. Wait. Could a person turn into a mermaid anytime while the full moon is out? Because the moon isn't exactly right above the Sea Cave or anything..." Cleo asked.

"Only when the moon is exactly over the pool. It's not the whole time, or else there would be a _whole lot of mermaids..._" Bella replied, swishing her fingers through the water.

"I missed this place so much. Now I'm finally back," Bella ran her fingers along the wall, as if searching for something.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Rikki asked curiously.

"Just searching..." Bella continued to run her fingers along the wall. Rikki gave her a 'for what?' look, or just a crazed look. Apparently, Bella saw this. "Searching... For the crystals. When I had come here. I found more crystals, just like mine. And I'd like to find where I had first gotten my crystal."

"Uh huh."

"Wait. Guys. Stay still." Bella whispered silently.

They all mouthed 'why'? to her, looking at her like she'd grown another head.

Bella just put her finger over her lips, and they heard footsteps.

Someone walked up to them. Three people they all recognized.

**Okay! Yay! So my fifth chapter is done. Sorry for the _long _update. I'll try my best for updating the sixth chapter. And, what did you think? Keep reading it! Review or PM me! (I prefer PM, cause then I could message you back too!) Okay. Uhm, the next chapter will come when either I've gotten 2-5 favorites/follows/reviews on my story! :D Well... Thoughts! (I know, I'm getting really repetitive, but still)**

**Sneak Peek:**

**Who are the three people? Are their plans going as planned? Will Zane win Rikki back? Where the heck did Sophie go?!**

**So... I promise I will hurry up with the 6th chapter. Until then, I hope you really enjoyed reading my chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing the chapter (one of my favorite things in the world is writing them)! So, hope you enjoyed and bye. See you on the next update!  
**

**~Elysa~**


	6. Chapter 6: Who?

**Sorry I haven't uploaded... For... Well, a ****_long _****time! I've been really busy with schoolworks and such things like that I know I keep saying that but it's true :D I have dancing like, 24/7 .-. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I typed it on an iPhone, so please appreciate it. I had no computer or iPads or anything bigger than a phone, so... Sorry for not updating as fast as I normally would. Enjoy the story!**

**PS, if you read my later update saying I might not update, I've decided against it so for those of you wanting me to continue, here you go!**

**Chapter 1: Who?**

Cleo, Rikki, Zane, Lewis, Bella, and Will all gasped at the sight at them. The three people were the three they least wanted to see. Their names were... Sophie. Dr. Denman. Charlotte.

"Sophie?!" Will yelled. "What are you doing here?" Then he added, "In Ireland?!"

Sophie just shook her head if he was a little boy asking the most stupid question. "To protect you from _her_." She shot her blue eyes right at Bella, who was standing there, shocked seeing them. She just stood closer to Will, looking back seeing the whole pool of water.

"Uhm... You know, Sophie, we should discuss this somewhere else..."

"Ahem." Dr. Denman interrupted them. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Denman, I see Cleo and Rikki have made some 'new friends'. Surely you two still remember me? The famous, Dr. Denman? Yes... Well, as you could see, we've found another 'place' like the other one back at Mako, is this right?" Cleo was stunned. She stood straight up with absolutely no expression. "Wow... Well... I'm seeing some new faces around here... You two _must _know Cleo and Rikki's secret, right?" She looked curiously at Bella and Will. "May I ask... Are you a... Mermaid?" Her eyes completely firm on Bella.

"Mer-" Bella started, shaking terribly,"Mermaid... Mermaids? They-they aren'-aren't real..." Bella finished, stuttering, "Why would they exist?" Dr. Denman just stared at her, her gaze icy. Will was standing over her, a protective posture over Bella.

"Yes, mermaids. Now may I ask one more question... What is your name?" Dr. Denman said.

"I'm not going to tell you just like that." Bella replied firmly, her eyes holding fear.

"Well then, why don't we have a little chat?"

"No," Bella said once again.

"Oh come on, don't be afraid. We won't do anything bad to you! We just want to have a tiny little discussion with you. It might help you clear your head, you know? You don;t have to come, you know. The desicsion really is yours... We're not going to pressure you or anything." Charlotte exclaimed. "But if you don't come, who knows what your friends my get into?"

This caught Bella's attention, things like this _always_ caught Bella's attention. She quickly looked up, nodding slowly, afraid of what this 'chat' would be like.

"Bella..." Will started, along with Rikki and Cleo grabbing her left arm, and Zane and Lewis giving her 'bad idea, Bella' looks.

"Stop, guys. It'll just be a minute, I promise," Bella promised. They all gave her uneasy looks, "I'm 17 guys, I could handle these types of... 'Interesting' situations by now..." Bella turned around, looking back once again and slowly stepping out with Dr. Denman.

"Bella's made a bad desicion hasn't she?" Will asked Rikki and Cleo. They both nodded, including Zane and Lewis. "What do you think will happen to her? I mean, the red haired girl and Dr. Danmen?"

"The red haired girl is called Charlotte, and it's Dr. Denman, by the way. We don't know what Denman, Charlotte, and your sister could be doing up there right now... They could be trying to expose her!" Cleo said quietly. "The red haired girl used to be mine and Rikki's enemy. She became a mermaid after she realized me and Rikki were mermaids, to try to be a 'super mermaid'. She had all our powers because she was in the moon pool alone... So she outnumbered our powers. They could expose Bella, Will.

"So why don't we go up?" Will started to climb back up.

"Yeah... Not a good idea," it wasn't Cleo or Rikki replying, but Sophie replying.

"Sophie?" Will raised an eyebrow to his sister right in front of him. "Sophie, why are you doing this to Bella?"

"Because she's a fish, Will! Open your eyes, Will, haven't you seen before that she never touches water, she avoids any liquid? And when she gets wet, she freaks out and runs away from you? She's a fish!" Sophie exclaimed. Will shook his head. "If you don't believe us, we saw it ourselves! That's why I came here, she's a mermaid. Now don't tell me you still like her!"

"But I do still like her. And I already know she's a mermaid," Will stated. Sophie's eyes seemed to explode, her face was red with anger.

"You mean you knew she was a mermaid...?! Why didn't you bother to tell me? We could've made millions of dollars just saying it to the world? How could you be so stupid?! And how in the world could you still like her? How in the world could you be in love with a _fish_?!" Sophie screamed, anger taking over.

"She's not fish, Soph, she's a mermaid, and that doesn't happen to every person in the world. She's special. With or without that tail, she's not like any girl I've ever met. I love her for who she is, not for _what_ she is," Will replied.

"Will, how could you... How could you be so stupid?" Sophie replied, angered by the fact Will didn't get her. "I'm not gonna keep arguing with you, but when you see some sense and realize "The Great Bella" is just playing tricks with you, don't come crawling to me, because all I could say is... 'I told you so'. She's just using you, Will, as soon as she gets what she wants from you, she's going to steal everything from you. Wait, I forgot, she already has taken your whole entire life away, Will. You gave up diving for her, Will! That was your big chance, and you just gave it up for Bella!" Sophie yelled. "Why would you do that? Why would you ever _think_ of even doing that?!"

Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, and Zane were all watching quietly, each not knowing what to say. Each not knowing if they even _should _say something. "Maybe it's just because-" Will was cut off again by Sophie.

"Maybe because of what?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe I gave it up for her because I'm _in_ _love _her!" Will snapped at Sophie. Sophie's eyes seemed to pop out of her head, and her eyes seemed to slit tinier and tinier at the same time. Cleo, who was also watching the scene playing out was also quite shocked. Zane and Lewis's expressions both said 'WHAT?!' And Rikki's expression just says, 'Will...?', and a quite shocked expression as well.

No one had predicted that this was going to happen. No one had even knew Will was 'in love' with Bella. No one ever thought Will would want to be with Bella so much. They had always thought that one day they would break up, and they would stick on being best friends instead... But after Cleo, Rikki, Lewis, and Zane heard Will say it, they knew that Will would never give up on her.

"You know, Lewis, we should go, and leave them to talk about this..." Cleo was the first one who broke the awkward and tense silence. Lewis quickly nodded, knowing what Cleo meant. Rikki and Zane both followed the two. "Yeah... Uhm... You'll be alright down here, won't you, Will? Uhm... We'll be right up if you need us..." Cleo silently said.

They all walked up to the top of the moon pool, where there were sea cliffs to see Bella. Dr. Denman. Charlotte. Those three were not a good match in a sentence. Dr. Denman and Charlotte were surronding Bella on the other side of the sea cliffs, and it didn't look to pleasant...

* * *

**Hi! I guess not much of you people actually want to read my story, but some of you still do. So if at least a couple people still like my story, then I'll continue. So if you really hate my story, then don't read it. If you think it's just not correctly ****written in a way, tell me. I love ideas, okay?**

**A special thanks to...**

**ObsessedwReading for reviewing so much! You've reviewed my story in every chapter, and you've been a huge help! ;) Keep up those reviews :D**

**Wizz13, you're a great help for my story ;D Thanks for your review! **

**h2omermaidforever, you've been a great inspiration for my story! Not just this one, but you reviewed to a lot of my stories, thank you :)**

**Zikkilover (guest), though you don't have an account, your one of my top reviewers! Thanks for your bunch of reviews, its been good reading your reviews ;D**

**And other reviewers! Thanks guys, your reviews really help me. Whoever reviews my story, you guys are just awesome! Whoever follows or favorites my stories, you guys are awesome as well! You guys who even just bother to read my story and enjoy it, your awesome as well! I hope you enjoy my story, because I enjoy writing it too! My next update will be on Mermaids and Mermen (check out that story if you're interested!), and then A Mermaid Tale (check out that story as well!), and then this one again ;)**

**~Elysa~**


End file.
